Auvreamitore, Blood of the Moon
by RajaniHala
Summary: a story of treason, pain, blood, lust and a long lost love. Illeana Blacksword has become a legend amongst her kind and now has to fight back to regain her status.


Chapter one

Immortality

As I walked through the night, the streets were empty. I could feel the warm blood running through my veins. His blood, his youth, his life wich now belong to me. While I was feeding, I heard someone coming in… I left his body shivering from cold; I walked away to my regret. Not being able to have him entirely to myself.

_"Bloody slayers, they never leave us alone to finish our job, oh, when will I have the chance to claim him"_, I thought.

They followed me to an alleyway, I waited, I wanted to face them, to show them I feared nothing, not even their stupid weapons; fools, they think they could defeat me with their guns and swords. As they came closer, I saw him; I knew it was him, Palous, a cold-hearted mortal; I might say he acts, thinks and moves like a vampire; he had been studying my kind, for years; but he is a simple, pitiful mortal and he was about to die.

"Illeanna Blacksword, we meet again", said Palous with sarcasm.

I could tell he was terrified or turned on by my mere presence; he's heart rate accelerating by the minute.

"Indeed we meet again, Palous, I was waiting for you to come", I replied coldly.

His men started to move, circling me around; their weapons at the ready, but he call them back, so they put the weapons away. He walked towards me with a particular look on his eyes that could bring any mortal to her knees. I stood still as he came closer and he stared at me, but as he knew that I couldn't be tamed by him, he just stared.

Then one of his men said, "Sun is rising, my lord"_… _Bunch of cowards.

He thought he had a vampire at his will; but as Palous looked where I was standing he saw I was gone. I managed to escape from them by a cat's hair, although I can walk under sunlight I made my way through shadows. Once at my flat, I led myself to bed and plunged onto it, thinking about the young man I was feeding on out of pure fun, about he's memories, all of them full of happiness, bliss and love. I couldn't bear the feeling any longer, so I decided to get up and take a bath. As I got undress, I kept thinking about that young blood running through my veins, and the fact he was still alive and in Palous' hands, I presumed. Got on my bathrobe and went to the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of vodka, searched for my cigars, Turkish, I don't recommend them, strong stuff; I went back to my chamber and lighted up a cigar, then went to the bathroom, checked the water temperature, and sunk myself in. indeed the bath was sorting effect, I was relaxed, my thoughts diverted from the poor young man, I finished my cigar so I lit another; I wanted to kill Palous right there and there but I let him live. It was early to start a massacre.

A being like me has to be careful, modest, reserved, anti-social, but unlike others I'm not, well sometimes. I have been on this earth long enough to know that humans are not used to the idea of our existence. It was just a sick, twistwed enfatuation with our world. Immortality, strenght beyond compare and most important: feeding, a simple thing we all do, but when it comes to blood their morality kicks in. _Count Dracula_ was a myth, at least that was what they thought.

Humans, they put everything into tinny, small cases just to get the grasp of what they would never know how it feels like. They just have to relay on their imaginning. I pitty them. They are no more than a crumbling world, eating themselves into nothing while time seemes endless and doesn't gives a fuck about them. Like I say, they are like a flock that follows the non-sensical man who has power over them.

Anyway, I was saying, I was born a vampire, a pureblood, to the leader of my lineage: Julian an elder, powerful, vicious, interesting man with a sadistic, twisted blood lust, without remorse of his actions; a true vampire, some would say. As for my mother, I only know she died in childbirth; I like to think she's here, somehow, inside me somewhere, don't know, it sounds silly but then again she was my mother and as father used to say I look like her, same black long hair, grey eyes, Julien's, red fleshy lips, well formed body, in other words, perfect. I was taught not to regret anything, to be stronger than others, to be ever the best, in every way. All the skills or "powers", I have were triggered by a man called Sebastien Bordeaux, old friend to my father; a mortal, given immortality by my father, the only one my father had affection for. Sebastien was a tall, slim but strong, with  
deep blue eyes, pale skin, black hair, his lips, oh his lips tasted like the sweet vodka I'm drinking. He had special skills for martial arts and the use of ancient weapons; he studied with the Tibetan monks, some samurais and Attila himself: Sebastien used to say: _"it was a privilege to stand side by side with him"_, regarding Attila's strategies in the battle field.

He taught me everything he knew. I remember the first time I saw him, like always I was so impatient, I had so many things to do that day, like going to lyceum, Vanyakurie, ran by elves. Where I studied English Literature, just because I like it, and the Art of War; but my father told me he had other plans for me. As member of that lyceum, I had the privilege of attending that academy, where all immortal beings attended; there was the place when I met my tutor, and a friend for life…Sebastien Bordeaux.

Now relaxed and clean, I got out of the bathtub and went to my chamber to dress up, into my nightdress, lying under the covers, took my book "The whisperer in the darkness" by H. P. Lovecraft, even now while I'm reading it for the millionth time, I get different meanings from the book about my kin and the motives of my father to do those things in the past. Never the less I have to forgive him, in time maybe. The wound is too deep and it won't heal from one day to the next; it will always be there, like a bittersweet memory. The fact is we hate each other; we both are so stubborn and proud to ask for forgiveness for our own actions. I was raised like that…his own doing. When I was living at the palace, life was unbearable and I was never alone; everyone had, always something to say about everything; it was always _"don't do this or that"_ or _"we must always remain in the shadows"_. Most of my kind is death or lost forever into shadows; we have been haunted by humans that called themselves _"the slayers"_; these vampire slayers are a society that began since they knew about us. The society was created by Dorian, a "_lord_" of a great household, Endekierth*; thinking that we were an aberration, sickness of the world, dangerous things. So he with he's whole family had haunted almost all vampires. For centuries, these slayers followed and killed my kind. Dorian was a tall, skinny, in a very good shape, grey hair, and hetechrome° eyes, very handsome some might say. He had a mistress, a sorceress; a very powerful woman, named Anya, banished from the court of Ivan the Terrible for her unusual activities; in time the whole court knew about her and her bizarre likings. This woman made a prophecy about a war between vampires and mortals. To what the mortals never believed in.

In the mid-thirteen hundreds B.C., war burst between vampires and mortals, in central Europe. Humans had a vast army, but not fully equipped, like ours. Commanded by an unfit man, according to my father; this man was a great warrior to the human race; he had killed thousands of men, with no remorse of whatsoever; but he had never faced an enemy far more fit for battle, like us. His name was Atalien, with pale skin, black eyes, a tall, strong man. He had a brother named Ashkan, his skin dark as midnight, his eyes were golden honey, and had other ideas about our kind, and being the only one surviving the war, my father, impressed by his bravery, honour and skill, awarded him with immortality. This war ended mortal men's power on that land and my kind took over the borders until mankind raised again taking control of the land, making us live among shadows and as low live creatures. After the war, many elders of the coven walked away leaving my father in charge, they went to a _"deep sleep"_ as we call it. My father was the strongest elder ever, he led owr kind back to owr ancient glory, but no one seemed to notice, no one cared about owr future. Everybody wanted to disappear, to be death to the world and its rulers. As far I as I knew, we no longer ruled the world, we went to live in darkness, loneliness, to coldest corners of the earth, in shame and almost fear. So my father moved the coven to Tarmuruna**, where we ruled for centuries. Taking over the country, with iron fist, my father overthrown the rulers and declare it vampire country; making a new coven. Killing every single mortal that objected his will; he thought they were inferior to us, mere slaves, he never allowed himself to be closer to them. But he was interested on one, a woman named Kumalie; she was the youngest daughter of one of the leaders he had killed. This woman had green eyes, pale skin, brownish red hair and beautiful, silken fleshy lips. They, in fact, fell in love at first sight; it was intense, sweet, lustful and painful. My father fell so hard for the girl; he could not bear the fact she was going to die, so he decided to turn her into one of us. The night he turned her, he came to her rescue; she was being molested by of our own, he slayed the vampire. Then he turned to see her lying down covering her head. He carried her to his tend and to bed so she could rest while he returned to the battle field. He went to his daughter, and told her to watch his tent and take care of the girl. The young girl resting on his bed woke up and went outside, just to see someone coming; it was her, Julien's daughter. I told her my father sent me to watch over her in case anyone dared to come closer. She accepted, because she didn't have much of a choice. We went back in my father's tent; I got her some new clothes, water and food. When she asked about her family, I didn't know what to respond, only that she should ask my father when he finished his "affairs". I couldn't tell her. My father returned with army to the camp, victorious; he went straight to my tent to clean up himself; after that he went to his tent to check upon the girl. He told me to leave them alone, but first he kissed my lips and whispered _"I love you, my child", _and let go. I went to my tent to rest and read, after a long day's work.

Julien saw the girl hide behind a pillar; he walked towards her carefully as not to frighten her more. He offered her a hand. She came out of hiding, still afraid of what might happen. He came closer to her; she lowered her head. Julien took her hand she had extended to him and pulled her closer. Kumalie felt his touch as tender as sweet petals running off her hand, yet strong and cold like metal. He held her by the waist and tightly in his arms and rested his head on top of hers. She started to feel overwhelmed because of his closeness to her; he felt her warm breath on his chest, then few sobs came out from her mouth. He then took her chin and kissed her softly, when she felt his lips on hers, she felt somehow… save; she could not know why but she felt like that in his arms. Suddenly he carried her and walked to his bed, but she manages to jump out of his arms, running again to hide. Again my father offered his hand.

"I won't harm you…please take my hand", he said.

The girl seemed to be drawn by him, his fierce eyes roamed her frame slowly when she came out and walked hesitantly towards him. He spoke again but softer, almost like a whisper.

"Take my hand, child…it's save", Julien said softly.

She took it, to his surprise, she did. It felt warm, small against his own and suddenly…she swaied, feeling dazed by his gaze she falls, closely, only to be lifted by Julien's arms and carried her to his bed, pulled the covers over and leaves her to sleep. He went outside and to my tent. I lifted my eyes to see who was coming in; he walked in and went beside me; he had that odd look on his face, he wanted something… all of the sudden I was lifted in his arms as he carried me to bed, he whispered again, _"I love you, my child"_, as he kissed my lips. Julien knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself of claiming Kumalie, right there and there, so he went to me seeking some kind of release. Julien pressed me against him as he tore off my robes. He was on top. Kissing my soft, golden, scared skin; making me feel hotter by the minute. I tore his robes too, kissing his strong, scared, broad chest; he pulled one of my legs on top of his hips, caressing my back, kissing my breasts. Holding my wrists tight above me, pressing his hips onto mine. Moaning louder and louder as he made love to me. He was going insane, my sent had done it, and he roamed my legs slowly and eagerly. He took his chances, as he placed his fingers inside me; this made me moaned louder as his gentle thrusts increased. He was having quite a ride. Feeling hot, warm and aroused I couldn't stop; my father had that effect on me. Then he pulled me even closer to him; I wanted him inside me, he wanted it too and with a swift move he was inside me, we were rocking eagerly, slowly and passionately. He stopped as our release came, he gently stroke my thighs, and kissed me. I look into his bluish grey eyes and I saw the passion he held and coiled within him. He turned us around, now I was on top of him and let me rest as he held me in his arms.

Morning came slowly; Julien slowly slid out of the covers, I was still sleeping, he kissed my tattoo, I was born with a strange mark of a dragon's wings surrounding a sword, on the back of my left shoulder, this became the coven's crest. I felt him leave, but didn't awake. He went back to his tent, to see if the girl was still asleep or otherwise; he went inside but as he walked in, she stabbed him with a knife straight through his heart but he didn't die. Kumalie was shocked. He just took the knife out and held Kumalie's hand and pulled her towards him, before she could run. He held her close to him; she feared for her life, knowing she could die. But there was something odd about him; she could see fire in his eyes, he took her hand covered in blood and kissed it until the blood came off. Then she retrieved her hand pulling herself away, but Julien with swift move, held her by her waist and move in kissing her lips. She could feel his hands roaming her back as she put her arms around him; he held her tightly and carried her to bed. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the bed sheets. He stared at her all day long, as night came, he went hunting with us. We killed few cows, sheep, horses and some humans, for my father of course, being the only one who drinks human blood. We came back and went to our tents, separately. I went into mine and… Ashkan was there waiting for me, he returned a bit early from hunting. He wanted to talk about immortality, being death but not death, our kind… about everything. We spend most of the rest of night talking, laughing, joking… becoming friends. He fall asleep on the floor, I stare at him a while after taking a robe and covering him; then I went to bed. I couldn't sleep knowing Ashkan was lying on the cold floor and went to his side and wake him up; taking his hand I guided him to the bed, he was surprised by my actions. Of course I had no intentions of making a suggestion; just I simply couldn't have him lying cold and uncomfortable.

Although he had no intentions of taking advantage of the situation, he did hold me tightly in his arms. Morning came. He was sleeping as I woke up and went to have some early snack; I had some season fruit, with honey and hot wine. I went back to my tent and saw him getting dressed, he had the most amazing back I ever saw, and his scars were perfect. He turned around and stared at me staring at him; he walked towards me, I kept staring. He took hold of hand and kissed it and bowed… then he left. I was shocked. Something he had never done before. Then out of nowhere, my father walks in, he looked at me with a tremendous anger rising within him, obviously jealous of a younger male consorting with his daughter. He told me not to do so again. I really didn't care about what Julien thought about Ashkan; true, I loved him the very moment he closed his arms around me, I just couldn't hold the lust I held within, but I had to and I did. Julien had to do something about this, he had to. He couldn't let it go, so he told two of his closest guards to restrain my hunting. I was mad at him. He had to "protect me" against any harm, even if it was unconditional love or even the slight signs of it. But Ashkan was his best warrior; he just couldn't kill him, especially not now when mortals were rising against us once more.

This announcement was unexpected, it had to be a lie, but it wasn't. Mortals were gathering an army, with more machinery. This army seemed to be more aware of our skills, plus they had Atalien's son at the lead: Lieth, who looked like his father, and had the audacity to enhance Julien's anger and failed to restrain it. He though he had us right where he wanted. The next blood bath was held at the valley of Osgdalian, where we fought years before and won. Now they wanted our annihilation. He gathered a vast army, unlike other the world had seen before. Advancing rapidly towards our location; we were ready to shed their blood once more, in fact we loved to do so; he was amazed by our forces and sought another way to end the wracket. He sent emissaries to my father's council, asking for a retreat and the surrender of our kind to his rule; stupid thing to ask. Julien had no intentions of doing neither of his petitions and forwarded the attack. Leading the army towards the hills, taking half of cavalry to the rear, with my brother at its lead, in order to surround and caught him off guard. Leith's infantry had no exit, they were surrounded. He knew it; he had to run for his life. Leaving his entire army to our violent rage and unleashed blood lust, he rode towards the country's borders, as he rode unseen, at least he thought he'd left unseen. As the battle unfolded, I was near to my father, my brother and Ashkan, but I caught Leith riding away so I decided to go after him, alone. We rode as fast as we could, my horse and I; catching him up as we ride into the forest, he had no escape. Back at the mingle my father saw me riding away from him and called Ashkan for help, telling him to follow me, just in case. Brahma*, my horse, was as fast as lightning. I could feel his heart rate increasing as we came closer to our victim, so I told him to go faster; we were side by side now. He reached for his sword but I kicked his hand away; he took my wrist and pulled me towards him, trying to make fall to the ground but I just moved faster than him and with a swift turn I was behind him; Brahma didn't stop running alongside his horse. Ashkan was close I could feel it, now I had backup; Ashkan rode faster until he was sided with Brahma. We were two against one, easy unchallenged, easy to kill. With a swift swing of his hand Ashkan grasped his sword and unsheathed it; I was trying hard not to fell from Leith's horse but he moved backwards and I fell hard to the ground; Ashkan stopped for a second as he saw me falling, but I called Brahma and he went for me. Again on Brahma, I could make my way towards them.

The enemy was tired and having troubles to keep on with the killing. Their commander was utterly shocked seeing Leith nowhere to be found, and thought he was death already. He went looking just to cross his path with Julien whom put him to his death quite easily. One by one they were falling like little, meaningless, lifeless leaves. Julien laughed at the sight, and he could feel his hunger rising. Screams of pain, pleads in anguished mouths were silenced by our swords, shields, spears and an unleashed bloodlust of an army that couldn't be killed.

We came closer to them, Brahma had no match for him, and he was powerful. As we were catching them I threw out my silver bow, Elvish made, a gift from my grandmother; shooting at Leith, close to his heart made him fall to the ground. We were still closing in. as we got there, Ashkan threw his sword and threatened Leith, only to be stopped by my hand.

"Let's get him back to my father", I said; he sheathed his sword away.

Helping me to tie Leith up, and dragged him all the way back to the battle field. When we got there, we saw there were no mortals standing; it was a total massacre. Leith's face contorted in anger as he tried to untie himself but he was stopped by Ashkan. My father went to us and Leith knew it was his end; as it was, Julien drew his sword and with a swift move he chopped Leith's head off. That was the real ending of every mortal rule on earth.

And now he was the true emperor of the world.

Back at the tents camp, we celebrated with a huge party where my father announced publicly that he was naming Ashkan his personal guard's captain and his general. Ashkan could not believe his ears when he heard Julien saying that, it was too much for him. He was overwhelmed with Julien's trust. He felt he belonged somewhere and to someone. He walked through the crowd to where I was; holding my hand pulled me away from my friends and started dancing; his eyes were fixated on me, on my lips mostly. He took hold of my waist, as I placed my arms around his neck; he pressed me tightly against him, caressing my back. I nestled my head under his chin feeling warm and comfortable in his arms, pressed my lips to his neck kissing him, and he did the same. My father was far too busy with his generals that he didn't noticed when we left the party. I guided him back to my tent and as we entered he was already kissing my shoulders, I turned around and kissed him. He lifted me in his arms quite easily, like Julien but more gentle. Carried me to bed, undoing my strapless he laid me down on the bed; he was caressing me softly, tenderly and I just tore his white linen shirt off, caressing and kissing his scars. As he undid my leather leggins, he took hold of my left leg and started kissing his way up; I threaded my fingers into his black hair as he nipped and kissed my leg. He pulled me tightly to him, wanting to be inside me as much as I did. Feeling aroused he faced my breasts kissing and sucking hard; I felt my own arousal increased as I felt his hand pleasuring me slowly and eagerly, inside me. We were going insane, not being able to stop. Moaning louder as he pulled me into his hips, bucking hard, as he slid his length inside my core, making me tighten my grip of his hair and the pillows under me. Rocking gently, harder, slowly as passionately as we felt hotter and hotter every minute; moaning even louder as I came and he just slid a hand again into my hot wet entrance and pleasured me again softly; then he licked his fingers and pressed his lips into my entrance, making me moan again and buck into his mouth as I felt his tong twirling inside me. I came for the second time and felt surprisingly aroused, I wanted him inside me. I screammed his name, pleading for him to take me, and he stopped, moving upwards to my mouth devouring it, and caressing my skin. He now was on top and inside me; I just hold him tightly in my arms as he kissed my lips before closing his eyes and fell asleep. I loved it, having him inside me was pleasant, feverish and so arousing… I was going insane.

That very night Julien's thoughts diverted from the celebration into Kumalie and her blood, her sweet blood he hadn't taken, yet. As he walked towards the banquette table and grab a trail of fruit and a bottle of wine and walked away from the party and to his tent. He walked in to see Kumalie sitting on a divan reading a scroll with all the details of the war. He walked towards where she was and sat next to her offering the trail of fruit, summoned two glasses and poured the wine, as she drank eagerly he stared at her stunned by her lips and saw an offending drop of wine running down her chin; he couldn't help it, he really couldn't and came closer to her and kissed the corner of her lips to hold the tinny little drop of wine. As he did this Kumalie just dropped the cup and stare at Julien a bit aback. The cup spilled the bloody looking liquid on the divan and was running down near to Julien's boots but he didn't care, he was stunned staring at Kumalie's jaded eyes. She was breathing heavily as he pulled her closer to him, kissed her softly and deep and she twinned her arms around his neck caressing his black hair. Julien pulled her tightly as he stood up and carried her to bed, laying her down, on his bed, once more. His mind was snowballing all possibilities as he looked her there. He disposed of his robes but not his trousers. He had to control his lust for her. So he lay next to her taking her in his arms and pressed his lips on hers tenderly, closing his eyes he fell asleep. She stared at him a while and pressed herself to him placing an arm on his broad, hirsuite and scared chest.

They slept quite peacefully that night, in each others arms. My father had to come used to the idea of having her by his side night and day as he announced she was going to be his companion from now on and no one must harm her. I was pleased with the news, at last I had my freedom back, I could go out and wonder about. It was simple; my father had a new woman in his life. What happened next I couldn't forth see it.

During the first years of intense and sinful love, both, my father and Kumalie felt deeply, madly in love with each other. This turned my father more "human", just when he was with us of course, with others he was just the same cold-hearted vampire, everybody hated. Julien commanded the reconstruction of Györdaj*, our castle built by Maraan, the architect of my kind: this castle was built near to the highest mount of Romania, close to the Carpathians mounts, the Moldoveanu Peak, by its folds. It was our home, our hiding sanctuary. We lived there in tranquillity, loving everything about night-life and its advantages, over mortals. Hunting from time to time, moving in the shadows.

Ashkan and I had a little affair but our feelings weren't strong enough to keep the fires lit and ended in a very good friendship and gallant way of keeping each other alive. Untill my friend died, he took his own life by choice. My kind dies if it is chosen, allowing us to controll our surroundings. I couldn't love him entirely, for I fell deeply in-love with Sebastien.


End file.
